Carry On
by why.its-elementary
Summary: Sam and Dean's old friend Piper Hale goes to Kansas to help the boys with a hunt. Old feelings are rekindled between Dean and Piper. Pre Demon Dean. I wrote this super quick so please disregard any grammatical mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

I rubbed my tired eyes and quickly chugged some coffee attempting to stay awake. I had been driving for at least 22 hours from California in a disoriented daze; and then I saw it. The sign that gave my stomach butterflies and my heart a rhythm like a drum solo at a rock concert, '_Lebanon, Kansas 15 miles'. _I repositioned myself in the seat of my car, sitting up straight with a hunter like confidence, hoping that would calm my nerves, but to no avail I slumped back over placing both arms over the steering wheel in an unconventional fashion.

It was 2:13 am and I was on my way to go see old friends Sam and Dean Winchester. Long story short, I met Sam and Dean in 2004 back when they saved me from a Wendigo that tore through my sorority back when I was attending college; but believe it or not, instead of being terrified and confused, for some odd reason, I became fascinated with the hunter lifestyle. After Sam left for college I helped John and Dean on a few cases until I settled down in San Francisco ultimately getting a steady job and leaving my love of hunting with John, Dean and that Impala they both adored so much.

'_Welcome to Lebanon Kansas - The Center of the USA'_ I read the sign aloud in an announcer like tone and chuckled when I saw the population sign that read '218'.

"219, now" I muttered to myself jokingly.

I swiftly unlocked my phone and peered at the bright screen attempting to decipher the directions Dean had texted me a few days back. We were so close and tried to stay in touch but we hadn't started talking to each other again until last month. Snapping back into reality, I slowly pulled into a dirt patch next to what looked like an old bomb shelter with mossy green vines secretly and successfully covering it. My heart pumped at a faster pace and I began to panic when I cut the engine to my car.

I sat quietly in the dark, as the only light was coming from a half moon and a cloudy sky. Whilst trying to get my heart rate back down to a steady pace, I leaned back in my chair and reminisced about my time spent with the Winchesters.

Minutes passed before I sat straight up to face my nerves. "Alright, stop freaking out, you are fine, everything is fine, grow up." I said sternly to myself as I opened the car door. Slowly but surely I put both feet on the ground and attempted to stand up, only to fall back non-gracefully. I quickly got up and brushed myself off and grabbed my backpack. I made my way to the door in a lazy shuffle stopping right before the door. I stood outside the metal that enclosed the Winchesters secret headquarters and took a deep breath. Before my hand could even twitch enough to knock on the door, it steadily opened and I was face to face with a familiar friend with warm green eyes and a beautiful smile.

"Well, well, well look who it is." Dean said with a yawn, before scooping me up in a big bear hug. I relaxed from my apprehensive stance and hugged him back longingly.

"I've really missed you Piper, I've missed you so damn much." He whispered into my hair as I hugged him tighter. "Now let me get a look at you." He pulled back but kept his hands on my shoulders looking at me with his candy apple green eyes.

"Dean," I managed to mutter, "I can't believe…" I stopped, what could I say? I literally just found out what he had been going through the past nine years; John dying, Bobby Dying, Hell, Lucifer, demons, and angels…the list goes on.

"I know," he said with a crooked smile. "Life's been a little crazy since I last saw you." He finished, trying to sound light.

He looked tired. He looked older and he looked broken. I tried to smile back.

"Lets get inside" he uttered as he showed me the way down the stairs of the bunker.

"Well I'll be dammed!" I couldn't help but grin when I heard Sam's voice.

Sam ran over picked me up off of the stairs and swung me around.

"Were you this tall when I last saw you?" I inquired after he put me down.

"It's really nice to see you!" Sam exclaimed.

He also, looked tired, older and broken.

"I've missed you like crazy, Sam." I beamed. "And what's with the hair?"

I asked. He smiled and looked down while tucking his hair behind his ears.

"I've been trying to get him to cut it, but I've come to the conclusion that I'll just have to do it when he's asleep." Dean said while looking at his brother and making a scissor snipping motion with his right hand.

"I like it!" I remarked while nudging Sam. Dean rolled his eyes at me.

We sat in silence and looked around at each other. It had been so long and we all needed a second to adjust.

"So boys," I started "This is what you call home?"

Dean enthusiastically nodded while Sam nudged and muttered "More or less."

"It's beautiful." I awed while I looked the bunker up and down. When my eyes made it back to them I really started to notice how tired they really looked.

"When is the last time you guys slept?" I asked as I leaned against the cherry wood table in the center of the main room.

"I got about three hours last night" Sam noted while rubbing his eyes.

"It's been a while, that obvious huh?" Dean added and I nodded back with a serious look on my face.

"I think I'm going to go try and catch some shut eye, actually" Sam said as he stretched his arms above his head. I still couldn't get over how tall he was. He walked over and gave me a hug and swiftly kissed me on the head.

"Goodnight, Sam," I smiled at him "I'll make breakfast tomorrow." I said remembering that I used to cook for the boys all of the time. He turned back towards me

"I _have_ missed your cooking, you know."

"I know." I giggled.

Sam walked down the hall and I heard the door shut.

"So." I pondered, while turning myself towards Dean.

"So." He repeated.

He took a step towards me and I stood up straight, meeting his gaze. He reached his hand out towards me and I quickly responded by getting up and walking towards him. I put my hands on his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Oh, how I had missed him and it felt like all of these years apart never happened. Dean and I were always close, but nothing had ever come of it. I reached out and cupped his face with my hand and smiled.

"I've missed you Dean Winchester." I said in an almost whisper.

"I've missed you more, Piper Hale." He said sternly.

And then suddenly _SWOOSH!_ Papers were flying everywhere around us.

"What the hell?" I demanded as I jumped out of Deans grasp. I turned around to see a man standing alarmingly close to us. He was tall, with messy brown hair and piercing blue eyes. And he was wearing a trench coat, in the middle of August.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I quickly turned and looked at the strange man who appeared suddenly. He cocked his head and looked at me with confused eyes, before turning towards Dean with a curious expression on his face.

"Who, is _she_?" he asked.

I jumped a little not expecting his voice to sound so rugged. I peered up at Dean as he cleared his throat and pursed his lips and began:

"Cas, this is Piper…Piper this is Castiel he's an-" I interrupted him loudly and suddenly.

"You're the angel! You're the angel, aren't you?!" I exclaimed taking a step towards Castiel. He backed away while keeping his glare locked onto my curious eyes.

"Sorry, sorry" I apologized taking a step back "It's not everyday you get to meet an angel." I continued.

He straightened his neck away from his sideways glance and his glare softened into a kinder expression.

"Hello, I am, um Castiel. I am an angel." He announced in a quiet tone.

"Pleasure to meet you, Castiel." I said while extending my arm for a handshake, he didn't respond to my friendly advances.

"Dean," he said walking passed my extended arm and completely ignoring me.

"What's the deal Cas?"

"There is no deal? Were we making a deal?" Castiel asked alarmed.

I laughed out loud thinking it was a joke. Quickly they both turned and stared at me. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I stared back at them; the smile on my face vanished. Clearly it wasn't a joke. Dean walked over and sat down in the wooden chair next to me.

"No, I mean why are you here, Cas?" Dean asked as he casually put his feet up on the table

"We, have…we have a problem." Castiel said nervously

"What _kind _of a problem Cas!" Dean snapped.

"Dean!" I snapped back.

Castiel looked at me apologetically and sighed.

"A large group of demons have been looking for you and Sam. And I think they are close."  
"And what makes you think they will be able to find us?" Dean asked

"Because they were, following her." Cas turned and pointed at me.

"Following me?" my voice was petulant.

Dean's face hardened, his usual soft features turned into a statuesque portrait, mixed with fear and anger. He pulled both feet off the table and slid out of the chair in one swift motion. Quickly paced, he walked over to Cas; standing a few inches in front of his face he asked:

"How do they know who she is?" His words were sharp and full of hate.

"I don't know." Cas said, his eyes staring blankly at the ground.

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?" Dean shrieked.

Castiel turned and looked at Dean with a fearful expression.

"I. Don't. Know." His reply was monotone.

I was more or less confused as to what was going on. How many demons? Why were they looking for Sam and Dean? If they knew who I was why didn't the just kill me?

"What's going on?" I asked assertively.

Dean completely ignored me and continued to glare at Cas.

"Crowley?" Dean demanded.

"I don't think so."

"Who is Crowley?" I asked a bit louder this time.

With no answer to either of my questions, both Castiel and Dean continued to stare at each other. I sighed and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Dean hissed

I turned around and I could feel the shock on my face. His rudeness caught me off guard.

"To go and talk to Sam, because you two lovely gentleman seem to be ignoring me."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Dean said. He was leaning up against the wall of the bunker now. "Second door on the left." He continued. I could hear both Dean and Cas quickly whispering at each other.

I turned around and began down the hallway. As I reached Sam's room I tapped twice on the door lightly.

"Come in." A clearly exhausted Sam lulled

"Hey, sorry. I guess some stuff is going down." I began.

"Stuff?" he asked.

"I don't know, Dean isn't answering my questions, Castiel is here." I said while making my way to sit beside him on his bed.

"Cas? Why?" he said a little more alert, as he sat up straight.

"Like I said, I don't know."

"What were they talking about?" he inquired.

"Demo-"

Just then a loud bang came from above the main room. Sam got up out of bed and grabbed his gun so fast it made me dizzy. Cas and Dean appeared suddenly in the doorway and I was still sitting on the bed in shock. Another loud clang came from above; I stood up in horror.

"We've got company!" Dean growled.

My heart began to pump at an alarming rate. My nerves and butterflies from before seemed silly now. The butterflies I currently felt in my stomach were the kind you feel when you are afraid for your life. Here I was, standing in a bunker with two hunters and an angel. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and reached for then knife behind my belt, even though I knew, I wasn't ready for this at all. One last bang, and my eyes snapped open.


End file.
